onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Dials
|price= |image= |names= | owner= Skypieans, Usopp, Enel's Warriors, Shandians, Brook, Golden Lion PiratesOne Piece Anime - One Piece Film: Strong World, Shiki is seen with a Tone Dial. |grade= |type= Dial |first= Chapter 238, Episode 153 }} are strange, mysterious devices that look like shells, but have the ability to store energy and matter. Though they originate from Skypiea, some of them can reach the lower seas. The rarity of Dials vary in their types, and in some cases, may be one-of-a-kind or even extinct. How exactly Dials are created or how they can go extinct is unknown. All that is known is that they are gathered from the reefs in the shallows close to the shore. Dials In General There are many types of Dials. Most of them seem to be common throughout Sky Island, though some may be native to specific regions. Dials store energy and matter itself, like light, fire, wind, and kinetic energy, usually by that particular type of energy or matter being absorbed by tiny holes on one side of the Dial. They can reproduce the energy with the same amount as was consumed. But the fire dial, light dial, and perhaps breath dials seem to surpass the law of conservation. [edit: rschweik] As long as they are not used, the Dials seem to be capable of storing their contents indefinitely. It seems that certain kinds of Dials can only function in Skypiea, mostly due to the atmospheric conditions not found elsewhere in the realm below the Sky Islands. Although, it has been implied they do or should use their contents in one blast, this is not supported by the visual evidence in the show. It is quite clear that some Dials are capable of letting the energy out in different amounts. 22:16, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Sky Warfare On Sky Islands, battles are fought much different than down in the Blue Sea. Oftentimes, weapons are upgraded, or even combined with Dials. This creates incredibly powerful weapons. Often, Dials are used in creative ways. Many times, tactics revolve around Dials, and the ones who possess them are more advantageous than those who do not. This war was first mentioned by Gan Fall in Episode 169. Impact Dials, as well as Reject Dials and Axe Dials, are generally hidden under Bandages or a Glove during Sky Warfare. Sometimes even Breath Dials, filled with noxious gases or stinky smells, will be hidden as well. This allows for sneaky attacks, because the opponent likely will not know what kind of Dial would be used, or if there even is one, until it's actually used. Even then some tricks may prevent the victims from knowing exactly where the Dial is. Being small, rare, and carrying a non-threatening appearance, all the Dials are easily hidden and hence seem like sudden random abilities to residents of the Blue Sea, which is why Perona assumed that Usopp suddenly acquired strength as he used the Impact Dial; prior to knowing about Dials, Sanji, Usopp and Luffy couldn't understand how Satori was capable of such a powerful hit from a palm strike. However, there had been Dials that had been known to reach as less-than compact size. Such dials are used to serve as propelling systems for Skypeian vehicles, namely the Gondola. Dial Types Axe Dial The which cannot be found in Skypiea, delivers a thin blast of air capable of slicing through a man and his shield in one blow. The fifty Goat-like Enforcers, known as the Militia, each have one. Their commander, Yama, has a belt of them. Like the Impact Dial, its main use is mainly in Sky Warfare, but, in some situations, it may be appropriate for other uses. Ball Dial The releases a puff of clouds that forms into a ball shape upon being released, which can be used for sitting or standing on, or be applied with explosives and other features, as proven by Satori of the Forest. Breath Dial The is capable of storing air-current and can be of any size. These Dials are usually used to propel wavers through water and on ships if there is no wind for sailing. These Dials can also be attached to the sides of a snowboard or "skates" as alternative methods of travel, as demonstrated by the Shandians. Like many Dials, there are other creative uses for the Breath Dials. Unlike Jet Dials, Breath Dials carry smells and aromas as well. They are handy for storing gases of some sort, such as poisons. Usually, they are used to let off a strong stink, forcing enemies to cover their noses. Eisen Dial The is extremely rare, and possess an incredible power that is useful for both attack and defense. It emits a stream of "iron cloud" that can form into different shapes, like a cloud, but is as hard as iron. It can lengthen and/or widen without limits and can even form thick defensive walls. Ohm possesses an Eisen Dial, inside the pommel of his sword. * This Dial, like all cloud-based Dials, will not work at surface level; it will only work on the Sky Islands. * Eisen is the German word for iron. Flame Dial The absorbs and releases flames; it is not to be confused with Heat Dials. Shura's giant bird, Fuza, has one in its mouth, which enables it to breathe fire. Flash Dials The is one of the two known types of Dials that store and release light. The Flash Dial lets out an extremely bright amount of light for a very brief period, effectively causing temporary blindness if used against a person. It is likely first seen in Braham's Flash Guns. Usopp also used one in his fight against Luffy. Flavor Dial The can store smells and aromas, along with other types of gas, such as explosive and flammable ones. Heat Dial The stores and releases heat energy. It is commonly used to power up ovens and other heating devices for citizens of Sky Island. It appears to be able to let out heat in different amounts. Shura is seen using one, putting it into his Heat Javelin to make it red-hot. Impact Dial The may be hit by anything blunt, or that does not slice (although it was shown absorbing axe and sword strikes in the filler G8 arc), and will absorb the kinetic energy. Once the apex of the Dial is pressed, the stored energy is released, usually causing internal injuries to a living body, while not leaving any visible external damage. This blunt force is even enough to wound Luffy, who is usually immune to blunt forces. In Chapter 466, it was revealed that the Impact Dial can also absorb the impact of explosions. The Impact Dial, while not as dangerous as the Reject Dial, can still hurt the user through a backlash when a large amount of energy is released, as shown with the most frequent user, Usopp, and also Nami in her fight against Kotori. However, many Sky Warriors have been shown to be highly resistant to this recoil. It's unknown if there is a limit of energy it can absorb, but so far these Dials have been able to absorb all the impact energy used against them. Jet Dial The is a more powerful version of the Breath Dial, which blows out a burst of air at great speed. This allows them to be used for faster propelling purposes. They were once used in wavers when they were common, but were replaced by Breath Dials when they became extinct. Nami's Waver has a Jet Dial, making it faster than a normal one. Enel's warship, the Ark Maxim, has a backup propulsion system powered by two hundred Jet Dials. They can also be used in battle: Gedatsu wears a Jet Dial on each of his arms to increase both the speed and power of his punches. The punch is fast enough to cause his fist to seemingly disappear, and strong enough to injure Chopper while in his Guard Point. However, Gedatsu dislikes using this technique due to the Jet Dial's friction tearing up his clothing. Lamp Dial The is similar to the Flash Dial, capable of storing and releasing light. However, unlike the Flash Dial, the Lamp Dials are most-commonly used for domestic purposes and not for battle. Milky Dial The can store clouds. This can be used to create pathways in the air out of clouds, upon which devices capable of moving upon clouds can travel. This dial, like all cloud-based Dials, will not work at surface level; it will only work on a Sky Island. The one Usopp purchased stopped working after his return to the Grand Line. Reject Dial The is a fiercer version of the Impact Dial. It is extremely-rare to find, and also extremely dangerous to both the target and the user. The Reject Dial takes in energy, just like the Impact Dial, but releases ten times as much energy as it had absorbed. The backlash effect is capable of blowing the bodies of both the user and opponent to pieces, especially with repeated usage. The Shandorian, Wiper, is currently in possession of one, and frequently used it throughout the Skypiea arc, despite being pleaded by others to stop using it. Wiper used the Dial along with the Kairoseki on his skates in a failed attempt to kill Enel. Many Shandorian and Bilkan warriors are almost entirely immune to the painful recoil of the force impact released from an Impact Dial. The force would normally kill, or badly injure a normal person, or even a soldier. However, not many can take a hit from a Reject Dial. The Reject Dial even almost killed Enel once. However, he survived by using his Devil Fruit powers to defibrillate his heart. The Reject Dial is generally frowned upon by allies of a user as it may very well annihilate the user as well as the victim. Tone Dial and Usopp are looking at a Tone Dial.]] The is able to record and replay sounds spoken into it. Brook used one of these to record the last song played by the Rumbar Pirates for their good friend, Laboon. They are also used as a way of selling popular music, making them the One Piece equivalent of CDs. They seem to be the most common of the dials to make it down to the blue seas judging by how many were apparently sold with Brook's help. They are called TDs for short. Vision Dial The is used for capturing images and playing them back. The Vision Dial is comparable to a modern-day camera. It is useful for scouting and recording evidence. Water Dial Though not seen, it is believed that the is used for absorbing and releasing water. Dial-Based Weapons Dials can be installed into weapons, making them more powerful and versatile. Burn Bazooka The is Wiper's weapon of choice. It is a bazooka with Dials installed into it, and can blast through an entire tree in an instant. Typically a normal bazooka capable of firing cannonballs and such. However, when equipped with a Breath Dial, the bazooka is able to fire a large column of white-blue flames caused by the ignition of the bazooka and the gas released from the Dial within. Conis was seen carrying a variation of it called a . The Burn Bazooka was first shown in Chapter 237 and Episode 153. Burn Blade The is a simple stick handle with a Breath Dial attached to it. The Dial stores flammable gas, which, when ignited, creates a flame blade that can easily cut a large tree in half. It is carried by the Shandians, notably Aisa and Kamakiri. This weapon was first seen being used on Enel by Kamakiri. It was first shown in Chapter 264 and Episode 172. Flash Gun The is a firearm that produces a bright flash when fired, so that opponents can't see the bullet that is fired along with it. A Flash Dial is most likely installed in this weapon to create the flash. Braham wields two Flash Guns. It was first shown in Chapter 249 and Episode 163. In the anime, the guns wielded by Curiel of the Whitebeard Pirates produces flashes when fired, possibly from Flash Dials being installed in them. Heat Javelin The is a lance with a Heat Dial inside. The Heat Dial allow the shaft of the lance to be turned red hot. If it hit while in that state it is capable of both burning and piercing the target at once. Shura's wields one of these. It was first shown in Chapter 241 and Episode 155. Kabuto The is a slingshot weapon with a long shaft, equipped with five prongs and a Breath Dial for better accuracy and shooting strength. The Breath Dial can be changed out, which can permit more powerful shots. This weapon was invented by Usopp after visiting Sky Island but sometime before Enies Lobby. It was first shown in Chapter 398 and Episode 278. Perfect Clima-Tact The is an upgraded version of the Clima-Tact used by Nami. It is a bo-staff with Dials installed in the mid-sections. Each section can create bubbles with different properties, which, when combined together, can create devastating weather-based attacks. This was invented by Usopp prior to his temporary defection from the Straw Hat Pirates. It was first shown in Chapter 368 and Episode 258. Ten-Fold Axe The is a sash with ten Axe Dials sewn onto it. With ten Dials that can produce air-blades, it can severely cut up an opponent. It was used by Yama. Combined with his gigantic size and heavy weight, he can crush his opponents with his massive body while using the belt of Axe Dials to slice them at the same time. It was first shown in Chapter 261 and Episode 171. Ohm's Sword The unnamed sword used by Ohm is composed of the steel-hard but cloud-light Iron Cloud, and has an Eisen Dial installed at the pommel to allow him to change his sword for offensive or defensive measures that would fit the situation, creating a very versatile and deadly weapon. In its default state, the sword bears the appearance of a normal katana, aside from the dial at the pommel and the color of the blade, and is kept in a white scabbard. It was first shown in Chapter 252 and Episode 165. The blade was destroyed by Roronoa Zoro's 108 Pound Cannon. Dial-Based Transportation Breath Dials and Jet Dials can be installed into vehicles for transportation purposes. Waver A is a small vehicle created in Skypiea, made from a small boat, a set of handle bars connected to a front wheel, and a Breath Dial attached to the rear for propulsion. These are best suited for use by only one or two people. Dial Boat A is a boat that have Dials for propulsion, mainly Breath Dials. They can travel the Milky Road quite easily. Karasumaru The is a Dial Boat with two Breath Dials for propulsion. It was a black boat with a bird figurehead. It was given to the Straw Hat Pirates for transportation, but was wrecked in the Upper Yard. Jet Ski are a type of Waver used to travel the Sea Clouds on foot. They look like a pair of ice skates. Their main source of power are usually Breath Dials. These skates are used by members of the Shandian Tribe. They first appeared in Chapter 237 and Episode 153. Jet Board are a type of Waver used to travel the Sea Clouds on foot. They look like a thin tower shields mixed with snowboards. Their main source of propulsion is likely usually Breath Dials. These wavers are used by members of the Shandian Tribe. They first appeared in Chapter 251 and Episode 164. Trivia * Usopp traded rubber bands in Skypeia for Dials, touting them as the power that beat Enel. As rubber is not found in Skypiea, it is a mysterious substance to the Skypieans. * It is not impossible to get a hold of a dial without going up to the Sky. The Rumbar Pirates bought a Tone Dial from a market, which they used to record their final performance for the whale Laboon, in hopes that their crewmate Brook would meet him again. Dial-based equipment, such as Wavers, also occasionally make their way down to the Blue seas. It is also revealed that somehow during the Two Year Timeskip, Tone Dials have become quite popular with recording music, such as was used to sell Brook's music similar to a CD in the real world. * The fact that Dials store energy and release it may be a reference to the sound you hear when you put your ear up to a Seashell. References Site Navigation de:Dial es:Dial Category:Weapons *